memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (episode)
The article for the film of the same name is located at ''Star Trek Nemesis.'' Chakotay is trapped on a planet where two species are fighting a genocidal war against each other. Summary Chakotay is captured by the Vori when his shuttle is shot down during a scout mission. They quickly decide he is not a threat to them and integrate him into their team. They tell Chakotay that they are fighting a war against the Kradin, whom they call "The Beast". Meanwhile, the crew of ''Voyager'' is concerned about the fate of Chakotay on the planet's surface. They contact an ambassador and invite him to beam onto the ship in order to discuss how they can find Chakotay. When the ambassador arrives, it is revealed that the Voyager crew has been negotiating with the Kradin, not the Vori. Chakotay goes through some basic training, and his group sets off to meet a second group. When they arrive at the rendezvous point, they discover that the other group has been slaughtered and desecrated. The Kradin arrive and quickly dispatch most of Chakotay's group, but he manages to escape to a nearby village. There he is greeted and treated as a hero by some Vori. He makes a special friendship with a young Vori girl named Karya. Tuvok suggests that he should go down to the planet to search for Chakotay on his own, despite Tom Paris's objections. Tuvok will join a commando group from the Kradin. The next day the Vori village is attacked by the Kradin, and most of the villagers including Penno, the grandfather of Karya, are marched off to extermination centers. This enrages Chakotay, and he attacks the Kradin Commandant but is easily overpowered. The villagers seem doomed. After managing to escape, Chakotay is approached by a single Kradin and almost shoots him, but he discovers that the Kradin is actually Tuvok. Tuvok then leads him back to the village, where Chakotay is greeted by the people who should have been exterminated earlier that day and in a scene that was nearly identical to his first experience there. Back on Voyager, The Doctor reveals that Chakotay has undergone extensive psychological conditioning and training to hate the Kradin. Everything he had experienced up to that day had been an illusion as part of the training. Apparently, risking his life to attack a Kradin officer was enough to promote him to active duty in the Vori's conditioning. One of the Kradin ambassadors enters sickbay to talk to Chakotay, but Chakotay says nothing and after a tense, angry silence storms out of the room. In the hallway Chakotay remarks to Janeway, "I wish it were as easy to stop hating as it was to start." Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 51082.4. After searching for more than two days, we finally located what's left of Commander Chakotay's shuttle. I can only hope the commander has fared better than his vessel. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 51096.5. Although Lieutenant Tuvok has managed to bring Commander Chakotay safely back to the ship, it may be some time before his psychological wounds are fully healed. '' Memorable Quotes "How is he?" "Nullified." : - Chakotay and Rafin, after Namon was shot "If we greet the nemesis in the trunks, you'll fire like the rest. As long as you're with us, you do my tellings. Fathom?" "Fathom." : - Brone and Chakotay "Motherless beast!" : - Chakotay, as he repeatedly punches the Kradin Commandant "From the condition of your hypothalamus, I'd say they had you so mixed up they could have convinced you your own mother was a turnip." : - The Doctor, to Chakotay "I wish it were as easy to stop hating as it was to start." : - Chakotay Background Information *Jeri Ryan (Seven of Nine) does not appear in this episode. It is the only episode after she joined the cast in which she does not. *The makeup of the Kradin is very similar to that of Fek'lhr ( ) and the Nausicaans (first seen in ), as well as the aliens from the Predator movies, giving the Kradin an untrustworthy appearance despite their good intentions. *This episode's title (along with ) would later serve as the title of one of the Next Generation motion pictures. *This is the third episode in a row that a Voyager shuttlecraft is lost. In , a shuttle was lost when Kes evolved, in the Cochrane was destroyed by the Caatati, and here Chakotay crashes a third. *The Vori language seems strange, but it merely substitutes various words with lesser-known synonyms (e.g., "glimpses" instead of "sees" or "eyes"). *There seems to be many parallels between the Vietnamese conflict of the 1960s and 70s and the Vori conflict with the Kradin. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.2, . *As part of the VOY Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Guest stars *Michael Mahonen as Brone *Matt E. Levin as Rafin *Nathan Anderson as Namon *Peter Vogt as Kradin Commandant *Booth Colman as Penno *Meghan Murphy as Karya Co-Stars *Terrence Evans as Ambassador Treen *Marilyn Fox as Marna *Pancho Demmings as Kradin Soldier Uncredited Co-Stars *Brooke Stephens as Naomi Wildman (voice) *Glenn Goldstein as a Vori soldier *George Cambio as a Vori soldier *Egypt Thompson as a Vori soldier References biochemical weapon; Gloried Way After; hypothalamus; Kradin; "Krady beast"; Larhana settlement; mind control; omicron radiation; photometric projection; propaganda; psychotropic manipulation; radiation; turnip; Vori; Vori Defense Contingent |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Nemesis es:Nemesis nl:Nemesis